


An Execution

by cruisedirector



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Treason, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim goes to see Bill just before the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Execution

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get it out of my system. I managed to keep it at 100 words. Vague spoilers for the book's ending; you can read it as movieverse too if you don't mind imagining a scene insertion.

In spite of everything, Jim isn't certain he's going to do it. Not until Bill starts talking.

The first three words can be overlooked. Bill may not mean them, but he says them to be kind. They give Jim the chance say them back.

It's the next three words ("Come with me") that make Jim decide. They, too, may represent a lie, or they may be a sincere expression of Bill's desires. Either way, they're a monstrous betrayal.

The treason, the torture might be forgiven, but not making Jim turn traitor to his own heart. For that, Bill must pay.


End file.
